The Kindness of a Stranger
by Alcandre
Summary: Serena is kicked out of a senshi meeting. She bumps into a girl who gives her advice. Really random fic...


Title: The Kindness of a Stranger  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
Here's a fic I wrote a few years ago. It's about kindness and jazz with a Christian twist.  
I'm not trying to convert anyone, just showing people what kindness can do to help.  
  
Oh, I don't own Sailor Moon, yada, yada, yada.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena ran from the shrine, tears flowing down her face. The four people whom she considered her friends had just insulted her too much this time.   
  
Around 45 minute ago, she was walking to the shrine with Rini and Luna and the three were quietly talking when Rini experienced one of her mother's klutz attacks and fell on the sidewalk. Serena had quickly picked up the crying girl and turned back to the house. She took Rini inside, with Luna following, put Sailor V band-aids on her scraps, gave her some ice cream and put her in her bed with a stack full of comic books to read.  
  
"Luna, stay here and watch after Rini. I'll go to the meeting myself."   
  
Luna had agreed and Serena had run off, dreading the confrontation she knew was going to happen.  
  
"Serena, you're an hour late!!" Raye had shouted right as Serena burst in the room.  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"No excuses, Serena." Raye said. "This happens too much."  
  
Lita nodded. "I have to agree with her. You're never on time for our meetings."  
  
"But this time I have a good excuse!" Serena cried.  
  
Mina stood up. "Raye's right, Serena."  
  
Serena looked at Amy for help, but the genius also nodded.   
  
"I don't see the point in you being here," Raye said. "We don't need you."  
  
Serena had just stared at her. She couldn't be serious!  
  
"Leave Serena!!!" Raye ordered.  
  
Serena held back a strangled sob and left the shrine. And that's where she was now, running nowhere, just away. She slowed down a realized that she was at a small park on the other side of town. She sat down on one of the benches and let the tears fall. She sobbed into her hands, feeling betrayed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Serena's head flew up to look towards the unfamiliar voice. Beside her sat a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes, and a t-shirt that said in bold white letters, "Jesus is a rock."  
  
Serena blinked. "What?"  
  
"Sometimes it helps to talk about it," the girl said smiling.  
  
"But I don't even know you."   
  
The girl shrugged. "So. I live by a line said by Vivien Leigh, a great actress in the 30s, in 'A Streetcar Named Desire' 'I always rely on the kindness of strangers.'"  
  
Serena gave a small smile. She liked this girl. But she shook her head. "It's nothing big."  
  
The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Nothing big? I'm sorry, but you don't look like the type of person who would sob for 10 continuous minutes over 'nothing big.' " The girl frowned. "Is it about your friends?"  
  
Serena gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "Well, I only cry that hard and that much when something my friends do upsets me. Did they insult you?"  
  
Serena nodded. "More than usual." She looked at the ground. "I know I'm a klutz, a ditz, and I'm always late, but I do try."  
  
It was silent for a few seconds until the girl spoke again. "Maybe they're just worried about you."  
  
Serena looked back at her bench partner. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They might be scared for you. They don't want you to get hurt. It's a dangerous world out there and it's a little too easy to get hurt."  
  
Serena stared at the girl. "Scared for ME?"  
  
The girl nodded and smiled. "Whenever they insult you or yell at you, just say 'I'm sorry' and thank them for being concerned about your well being."  
  
Serena thought for a minute and then gave a small smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Hey, no problem," the girl said as she stood up. "And remember, I'll always be here when you need me." She turned and started to walk off.  
  
"What?" Serena asked, confused by her last statement. When the girl didn't answer Serena jumped up. "What's your name?"  
  
"Just think of me as your guardian angel," was the reply and then, she disappeared. It was then Serena realized what the back of the girl's shirt had said. "And he rolls my blues away."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, there it is. Please don't flame me if you get offended. You weren't forced to read this and I didn't write this to convert anyone (purposely). I strongly believe in my faith and love telling about it. I would like comments on this but please, no flames.  
  
  
  
Alcandre  
  
broadwaybaby_2002@yahoo.com 


End file.
